<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Lullaby by JessMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634687">Dragon Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon'>JessMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, poesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en la Princesa Azula</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tu crueldad,tu manera de mover las caderas al caminar.<br/>La pasion de tu alma, lo frio de tu mirada.<br/>El oro derretido que emana de tus ojos,<br/>brillas y explotas en azul.</p><p>Volatil como el alcohol.<br/>Me quemas, me lastimas, me derrites.<br/>Eres perfecta, un misterio.<br/>Conservas la calma, encantas.</p><p>La neblina te envuelve,<br/>Mujer y Dragon.<br/>Las llamas del infierno son poco<br/>a lo que me haces sentir</p><p>Despiadada y sarcastica.<br/>Ansias poder y quien te acepte asi.<br/>De rodillas caigo ante ti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>